Crazy To-Go
by Tifa Legless
Summary: Fang comes home with a little something for her girlfriend and what's the first thing to greet her? Blaze Edge. Fangrai-Forever Prompt fill 102.


"Fang."

The brunette looked up, feeling cold steel on her forehead. She stared at the pink haired woman holding the gunblade. "Put it down. Right here." She gestured towards the counter next to her. Fang complied, walking past but not losing eye contact. The barrel of the gunblade followed the huntress and she reached her destination and placed the box in question on the counter.

"Seriously, Lightning? You're really doing this?" Fang asked, raising both her arms. She couldn't help but think that maybe Lightning was getting a little.. out of hand. "Look," she turned to face the soldier, "it's right there, see? You can have it all."

"Then step away from it." Lightning said, annoyed, waving her gunblade. As Fang moved away from the kitchen, Lightning stepped closer to the counter. Still pointing her weapon at Fang, she looked down just for a moment and removed the lid, to see her prize.

A glorious to-go box full of meaty, thick bacon. It was beautiful. Lightning's eyes closed, inhaling the wonderful aroma of the freshly cooked dish. It was still sizzling, hissing at her, just begging to be eaten. Just thinking about devouring it made her mouth water.

"Light?"

The soldier's eyes flew open and turned her head towards her girlfriend, who was still standing there with her hands up and smirking. Realizing she still had her weapon out, Lightning swiftly put it away in her sash, grabbing the plate of deliciousness and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. She was so quick, it seemed like it was all in one motion. Fang placed her hands on her hips, looking at where Lightning was standing. She shook her head and headed up the stairs to the same location. "I swear, she loves bacon more than _me_." She laughed to herself.

As if stalking a wild chocobo, she quietly tip-toed to their bedroom door, placing her right ear against the wood. When she didn't hear anything, she turned the door knob slowly and opened the door just enough for the huntress to peer through.

Lightning was sitting on the bed, plate already half gone. She didn't even bother removing her gloves before gobbling up her food. It was so good, she swore a goddess had to have prepared such a holy meal. Could it be possible that there was such a thing? A bacon goddess? There had to be. Maybe that black haired woman at the bar is the goddess... what was her name?

There was a knock on the door, disrupting her thoughts. "What?" She said, staring at the door.

"You're not going to share any of that are ya?" Fang asked, crossing her arms with the same smirk as before. This isn't the first time her crazy, bacon-loving girlfriend has acted like this. It all started when Fang went to the bar called 7th Heaven a few weeks ago...

"Hey," Lightning said, chewing on the last bit of bacon, "at that bar... what was that woman's name? That made this bacon?"

"Why? You're going to leave me for her, eh?" Fang joked. Seeing that the food was gone, she sat next to Lightning assuming it was safe. "Her name's Tifa."

"Tifa..." Lightning whispered to herself, "Tifa the Bacon Goddess."

"What?" Fang titled her head, giving her girlfriend a funny look. "I swear, you sure go crazy sometimes. I think that bacon is getting to ya."

Lightning pouted. "No, it's not. Besides, if you really think that, quit getting me bacon."

"Pfft. You know you wouldn't like that. And also," Fang pulled the pinkette closer, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, "it makes you happy, of course I don't wanna take that away. You'd get a bit cranky anyway." She teased.

"Shut up."

Fang laid back on the bed, holding out her arm as an invitation. "Come here." With little resistance, Lightning obliged and laid down with her companion, resting her head on Fang's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHA i tried making this all serious at first to reel you all in.. then BOOM bacon. Fangrai-Forever prompt fill #102 "Bacon". Yes, all they said was "bacon". XD<strong>

**I hope they're not too OOC bc honestly i don't think Lightning would be so psycho over bacon, but i thought it would be funny. :P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
